


【希斯爱梅】04 冬日圆舞 Waltz in winter

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克于是冬天来临了“和我跳舞吧。”——他说在辉煌的大厅起舞，在落雪的庭院起舞似乎冬天的寒冷并非无法忍受
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149
Kudos: 1





	【希斯爱梅】04 冬日圆舞 Waltz in winter

“好冷啊。”  
下过雪后的空气变得更加清新起来，有一股特别的凉冽的味道灌进鼻腔。即使温度较往常低了一些，也并不妨碍哈迪斯和希斯拉德来到他们最常去的那块草坪打发时间。星球的气候非常规律而温和，自然的恩惠降临于世界的各处。亚马乌罗提对应着季节，也通过魔力的运作提升各大设施的温度，又在部分区域特别保留了一点雪景供市民观赏。  
哈迪斯摸了摸鼻子，打了个喷嚏，有点后悔在这种天气还跑来外面了。希斯拉德在他旁边倒是自在，坐在草地上不知道在捣鼓些什么，哈迪斯只感觉到他那边魔力的流动速度极快，仿佛正在以高速拆分结构、拼凑和融合。“你在做什么？”他终于忍不住放下了书本——反正手指都被冻得有点冰凉，呼吸够了新鲜空气，也差不多该回去了。“希斯拉德，我先提醒你，我们还是学生，不能擅自做些奇怪的……”  
“你看！”  
希斯拉德举起手中的发光的植物，看上去毛茸茸的，像个小小的灯，大小正好可以握在手中，他把植物递到哈迪斯手中的时候，少年冻得僵硬的手指感到了一丝热度，暖烘烘的。它的主人对此似乎十分自豪，得意地抬起下巴：“如何！这是哈尔玛鲁特院的最新产物，我在上面稍微加了一点魔法的术式，原本只是会发光，现在还可以散发一点热量。”  
这样的小动作算是在规则之内的。但他隐约感觉这事儿绝对没完，希斯拉德不是随随便便做点小改造就会满足的类型。于是哈迪斯放下了书，刻意做出极其严肃而认真的表情：“你是不是还想做些什么别的事情？”  
“你猜到啦？我在想把这个小小的植株放大百倍会是什么效果，说不定现在我们就可以靠着一个巨大的火球取暖了！啊，这么一想，这个想法好像还很应景，等下我再去和那边的学长要一颗试试好了……”  
“住手。”这家伙果然不会想些正经的东西啊！  
但这个改造好像确实不错。哈迪斯摸着手里这颗小小的植物，感觉掌心里一旦温暖起来，身体似乎也会稍微跟着暖和。过了几秒他才意识到自己已经摸了那颗小火球半天了，他猛地一抬头，果不其然，希斯拉德正用一副“你明明很喜欢吧？”的眼神看着他。  
但在他张嘴说话的前一秒，希斯拉德就抛了个话题过来：“晚上的学院聚会你要不要去？”  
“什么聚会？”他这几天忙着研究手头的一本厚厚的魔法理论，完全没有搭理除希斯拉德以外的声音。  
“就是那个啊，好像要很多年才会有一次的，整个阿尼德罗学院的聚会，大概算是学术报告会议外加庆祝吧。“希斯拉德想了想，”我记得因为比较难得，所以到时除了几位院长会出席之外，十四人委员会也会派代表过来。而且——“他悄悄凑近哈迪斯的耳边，”最后还会有一场全学院的舞会。“  
“我对这种事情没兴趣。”  
“你听我说完。”希斯拉德故作神秘，“这场舞会上所有的学生可以被批准暂时不穿平日的长袍、允许摘下面具，以自己的喜好来打扮。是不是很有意思？”  
“……”  
“而且到时候会发表一些关于创造理论的演说，当届拉哈布雷亚院长也会致辞——”  
“去。”  
希斯拉德故意拉长声音，但却停了下来，眼睛透过面具打量着哈迪斯。哈迪斯无可奈何地叹了口气：“拉哈布雷亚院长的讲话我会听的。前半部分的创造理论的汇报我也会……但是舞会的部分容我拒绝。”  
“明白了。”希斯拉德的脸上没有一点失望，但哈迪斯本能地察觉到对方肯定在打些别的主意。“不过嘛，今年的雪真是大啊……”  
他们说话的时候天空中还在飘着细小的雪花，落到了两个人的脸上。哈迪斯忍不住打了个喷嚏，他确实感觉有点冷了。“我们该回去了。”他站起来，准备拉上刚刚摘下的兜帽，“我需要找个暖和点的地方，我感觉自己要冻僵了……”  
他把兜帽盖在头上的瞬间浇了自己一头的雪——听见耳边笑得极其快乐的希斯拉德迅速跑远的脚步声，他马上就明白了：刚刚那家伙就一直在收集落下来的雪，趁自己不注意通通塞到了兜帽里。哈迪斯气得跳脚，胡乱地拍掉了脸上的雪，希斯拉德早就跑得没了个影子，他提起长袍匆匆忙忙地追了上去：  
“希斯拉德！！”

——倒霉透了。  
哈迪斯摸着红了一块的鼻头，希斯拉德在揉自己的后脑勺，两个人耷拉着脑袋，坐在学院休息室温暖的火炉旁边取暖。刚刚就在两个人又要在亚马乌罗提上演追逐战的时候，他们双双忽略了冬天的降雪带来的另一个弊端：地面较以往要滑得很多。在哈迪斯顺手揪住希斯拉德的兜帽的瞬间，希斯拉德脚底一滑，重心不稳直接往后栽倒在了哈迪斯身上，而对方也因为作用力往前一倒，两人滚到一起，七荤八素地从斜坡上滚了下去，瘫在地上眼冒金星，脸上和脖子里全是雪，冻得发抖。好在路过的温和的市民把他们两个从雪里扶起来，拍干净他们身上的雪屑，目送两人一瘸一拐地相互扶着回了学院。  
“闹过头了。”希斯拉德像是自言自语，语气里倒是一点歉疚都没有。  
“你还知道啊！”哈迪斯没好气地回应他，手随便一挥，火炉里的一缕火苗猛地窜到希斯拉德眼前，吓得他本能地往后缩了一下。哈迪斯收了手，闷闷地嘀咕着：“我果然不喜欢冬天。”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“会很冷。万物凋零失去生机，大地陷入沉眠……我不喜欢这种像是死去了一样的世界，太过于空旷和安静了。”他抱着膝盖若有所思，“或许正是因为生命的离去，冥界的色彩有时会变得罕见地美丽——但这不妨碍我对这个季节没什么好感。”  
“可是仔细想想，冬是安眠的季节，也是为新生的春做准备。这样一来，或许冬天没有那么讨厌。”  
“但我们不可规避冬季的萧瑟，逝去是必然的。希斯拉德，就算会有新生，那么新生的事物还是原本的事物吗？”  
“虽然这样说也不无道理，毕竟曾经的灵魂回归循环之后，即使重新降临于世，也不再是当初的生命了……但说真的，有时候果然觉得你有点死脑筋，偶尔往些好的地方想想也不是坏事。”  
“是吗，我还觉得你胡闹也得有个限度呢。”  
他们互相看了一眼，齐齐地叹了口气，在无可奈何之中对着对方笑起来。  
把自己收拾干净、修补一下袍子上剐蹭的痕迹、把刚刚在雪地里滚了的一身脏污清理掉，不知不觉就到了晚上。学生们陆陆续续回到学院，准备参加学院的聚会。希斯拉德和哈迪斯踏着雪走进学院的大厅，说是聚会，实际上更像是报告会。各大学院的学生会聚集在一起，包括他们这个年纪的还在学习基础创造魔法的学生也有参与的资格。诸位院长与难得一见的几位十四人委员会的成员现在正站在大厅最前面，友好地相互致意和攀谈。  
学生们按学院和年级入座，希斯拉德和哈迪斯的位置靠后，但还是能看得见讲台。他们熟知的院长们互相点了点头，也各自入席。一切准备就绪之后，会场的灯光黯淡了下来。  
回想起今天经历的种种坏事，哈迪斯为此刻能获得的一点宁静感到庆幸。他在膝盖上摊开了笔记本，准备记录稍后要上台演讲的教授们的发言。希斯拉德在他的旁边似乎很不老实，左顾右盼，伸长了脖子往某个角落里看。哈迪斯抬了一下眼睛，用手肘怼了一下对方，示意他安静一点。但他很快发现希斯拉德好像并非是故意捣乱，转过来的时候面具后面的眼神有点不太对。  
“眨一下眼，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德小声说。这句话的意思是叫他集中注意力去窥探来自另一个世界的事情。哈迪斯闭上眼睛，再睁开，相比于最初，他运用这份力量已经熟练很多了。周遭的空气中充满了同胞们的灵魂的色彩，希斯拉德摇摇头，示意他往角落里看。  
哈迪斯转过脸，看见那里站着一个巨大的黑色的影子。  
……我果然讨厌冬天。他在心里说。  
从座位上站起来、弓着身穿过观众席本身就有点困难，他们猫着腰好不容易挤出来，走到会场的旁边。那个黑色的影子几乎要顶到天花板，但只是一直站在那里，似乎也和他们一样在倾听演讲。哈迪斯皱了一下眉头，他好像没从那东西身上感受到什么情绪，或者说它只是非常单纯地“待在那里”罢了。“那是什么？”他小声地问希斯拉德，友人也有些困惑，抱着双臂注视了一会儿，“……首先我能确定那确实是个灵魂，但为什么会出现在这里，我还想不明白。不过看你的反应，这家伙应该是无害的？”  
“啊，我没有感受到什么不妙的反应，它实在是太平静了。”哈迪斯想了想，“……就像在等待什么东西一样？”  
希斯拉德摸了把下巴，悄悄打了个响指，阴影稍微骚动起来，黑色的鸟雀从里面钻了出来，“过去问问，就说我们向它问好。”那只鸟转了两圈，向着黑色的影子飞了过去，绕着他转了一圈。那个影子对鸟儿有了反应，终于稍微挪动了一点。  
“他好像说话了。”哈迪斯慢慢地往前走了两步，“我能稍微听见一点，但不清晰……希斯拉德，手给我。”  
希斯拉德毫不犹豫地把手伸了过去，借由他的力量，哈迪斯与那只在影子面前徘徊的造物之鸟的意识连接，清晰地听到了那影子的低语。“它在说……‘教授’。”  
“嗯，说不定是什么失足跌进米特隆院水族箱的可怜孩子啦、被哈尔玛鲁特院的狼桃吞进肚子里的迷路者啦、不知道被哪个幻想造物缠上结果一不小心送了命的无辜学生什么的……”  
希斯拉德几句话说得他背后发凉，光是稍微想象一下，哈迪斯就觉得头皮一阵酸麻。“我们先想办法把它带出会场吧，总是这样站着也不是办法。能做到吗，希斯拉德？”  
“问题不大，这回轮到你借我力量了。”希斯拉德的手指在空气中画了个符号，那只鸟雀飞了起来，拍击着翅膀示意影子跟它一同离开。哈迪斯和希斯拉德顺着侧门溜出会场，来到已经空无一人的大厅，他们看着鸟雀从门中飞出，巨大的影子却直接穿过了墙壁，渗透着来到了他们的面前。面对如此的庞然大物他们多少还是有点紧张，哈迪斯想了想，向前伸出手去：  
“有什么放不下的执念吗？”  
那怪物发出了一阵古怪的轰鸣声，仅有这二人能够听见。然后黑色的影子伸出了小小的触手，落在了哈迪斯的手中。少年感觉大脑被什么迅速地击穿了，一个清晰的声音响了起来——  
帮我。感谢。教授的。教诲。  
非常……抱歉。  
“哈迪斯？”  
“我听见了……”这种感觉对他来说虽然没有什么实质的伤害，但确实很不舒服。希斯拉德察觉到了这一点，说出了自己的看法：“从我这边看来这位好像是我们的同胞之一，从灵魂的外表来看，很有可能是我们的同级生……但说真的，他在说些什么，我完全听不太清。”  
“你能看出人形吗？从我这边看只是一团巨大的黑色影子……”两个人的能力相同而有所不同，这是他们在前不久就已经意识到的事情了。希斯拉德更善于观察，哈迪斯的共感共鸣力却是他比不上的。少年们对视了一眼，最后还是哈迪斯叹了口气，转向那个可怜的徘徊的灵魂：  
“总让你站在这里总归还是有些不妙……你的愿望我们会想办法转告给你的‘教授’的。现在请踏上归途吧。”  
希斯拉德会意，抬了一下手指，那只鸟在影子的头顶徘徊起来，发出清脆的鸣叫声，引领着灵魂向远处前进了。在他们的面前，有一道缝隙缓缓地打开，飞鸟带领着影子消失在了其中，灵魂的辉光发出一闪灿烂，整个世界又重归于寂静了。两个人面面相觑，对这个有几分诡怪而奇妙的插曲感到摸不着头脑，希斯拉德想了想：“我之前倒是听说过一个传闻，说不定也是和这件事有关……”  
“什么？”  
“上一次的学院聚会上，有一个和我们差不多大的新生还没有毕业就已经不想继续深造，离开了亚马乌罗提开始了远行，从此再也没有回来。理论上我们还得叫他一声‘学长’。不过看样子，恐怕是在外遭遇不测了吧。”  
“……”  
“是过度的傲慢招致的恶果。但也许正是因为这个才感到了悔恨，想对当年劝阻自己的教授表达谢意么？”  
“既然你听说过这个传闻，那应该知道是谁吧？”  
“当然。”希斯拉德点了点头，“但你不觉得你好像错过了什么？”  
哈迪斯愣在原地，听见礼堂里传来拉哈布雷亚院长的声音，才猛地意识到忙于处理这个远行归来的徘徊的灵魂，已经不知道错过多少有价值的理论报告了。他几乎是瞬间发出了一声惨叫，迅速地从侧门溜进了会场。希斯拉德望着他绝尘而去的背影，有点无奈地耸了一下肩，追了上去。  
会议结束的时候哈迪斯抱着一大本的笔记露出心满意足的表情，所有的学生都站起来，站在前面的几位院长和委员会的成员一起各自施展了力量，将场地奇妙地调换了。更为宽阔的大厅显然更适合漫步，角落里的点心和饮料也说明接下来不是什么需要拘谨的场合。学生们的气氛立刻被调动了起来，哈迪斯却还在回味着方才的精彩的演讲，希斯拉德站在他的身边，眼睛转了转，显然是在酝酿什么主意了。  
“真是……太让人振奋了，创造魔法的精妙理论，充满幻想的造物，为人类的未来带来的巨大的推动力……”  
“嗯，嗯。”  
“拉哈布雷亚院长的发言真的是精彩绝伦！当然其他教授的见解也十分有意思！”沉浸在学术报告里的哈迪斯完全没有意识到希斯拉德已经慢慢地向他靠近了，“希斯拉德！你不觉得吗？果然智慧的辉光才是最值得敬慕的……”  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德幽幽地说，“舞会环节到了，要跳舞吗？”  
哈迪斯这才意识到周围的环境早就变了。其他的学生都开始为接下来的舞会做准备，注意到希斯拉德的眼神，他在心里大喊一声大事不妙。希斯拉德面带微笑地盯着他，让他试图编造一个快速离席的理由的大脑即刻停转了。  
在音乐响起来的时候哈迪斯打算直接从会场出口溜走，但希斯拉德不动声色地把他一拽，硬是把他扯了回来。“干什么啊？！”他有点不耐烦地瞪了对方一眼，这样的过分热闹的场合他一向不愿意参加，听了半天的报告之后他感到了疲惫，溜出去的心思早就飞了。更何况明明目的是为了前半部分的报告会，结果因为那个小插曲错过了大半。哈迪斯觉得自己恐怕没法再喜欢冬天，现在只想赶紧回家缩在火炉旁边。“希斯拉德，放开。”  
已经有人手挽着手走向了大厅中间了。数年一度的学院聚会自然规模宏大，照顾到学生们多少的爱玩的心性，特别批准舞会环节可以穿戴符合自己喜好的服装。眼看着周遭的同学和前辈们都摘下面具换下长袍，与亲密的友人们一道走向舞池，希斯拉德转头看向还是将自己裹在长袍中的哈迪斯。“来都来了，要去跳舞试试吗？”  
“我们两个？别开玩笑了，我哪里会——”  
他说话的时候额头被敲了一下，然后发现自己的视野好像突然变得开阔了起来。哈迪斯急急忙忙地伸手一摸，果不其然希斯拉德不知用了什么手段，轻而易举地消除了他的面具。突然将真容暴露在友人面前，哈迪斯感到了瞬间涌上来的奇怪的羞耻心。对方则饶有趣味地歪了一下脑袋：“顺便换身衣服吧！”  
这身长袍从头到脚发生了奇妙的变化，成为剪裁更为得体合身的学生制服的模样，虽然仍是一身漆黑，但披肩部分花哨地镶了些花边，领口的深紫色领结作为装饰，银饰的纽扣显出低调的优雅来。希斯拉德伸手打了个响指，他的服装开始更换成与哈迪斯相同款式的同时，面具也随之消融了。常年藏在兜帽、面具和阴影之下的脸露出来，对着友人翘起了嘴角，微微地笑起来。  
“哎呀。”他轻轻地说，“我们难得用真面目面对彼此，总感觉这样对视都有些不一样了。”  
意识到两人视线交汇已经有了一会儿，哈迪斯猛地扭过了头。  
“……哈迪斯，你是在害羞吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“那就正视我试试？”  
“这有什么难的！我又不是——”他转过头来，希斯拉德的眼睛稍微眯起来，但眼神温和又干净，嘴角上扬着露出一点笑意，正带点揶揄地盯着他。“……你倒别一直盯着我啊。隔着面具倒还好，这么一来……唉，算了。”  
希斯拉德笑得更厉害了，看着局促不安的友人，他大大方方地撤后一只脚，压低身体鞠了一躬：“行星秩序在上，难得今夜有几分兴致——”  
他深吸了一口气，抬起了眼睛：“哈迪斯，和我跳舞吧。”  
“……你这叫我怎么拒绝？”哈迪斯本能地想拽一下兜帽遮掩一下，摸到头发才想起来自己被希斯拉德换了衣服，虽然嘴不饶人，但还是在悄悄地笑了，“先声明，我对这些一窍不通。踩到脚可概不负责。”  
他们加入到了欢舞的人群之中。三拍子的节奏踩得合适，他们交换着位置，跟随着音乐走动。最先遭殃的是希斯拉德的脚背，哈迪斯在前进的时候结实地给了他一脚，他有点慌乱地说了声抱歉，然后在转身的时候重心不稳撞到了墙边，希斯拉德也没控制住步伐，用鞋底回敬了他。两个人的表情都有点微妙，再转身的时候吃亏的还是希斯拉德，哈迪斯已经放弃挣扎，认命似地叹了口气。希斯拉德挨了好几脚反而笑得开心，在下一个回旋时突然凑近哈迪斯的耳边：  
“我们换个地方。”  
他的下一步踏得稍微用力了一点，踏出时他们站在了落雪的庭院里。这里没有清除过积雪，视线所及之处是一片无暇的白色。群星闪耀之中，细雪缓缓落下，装点在少年们的肩头。“怎么跑到这里了啊……”哈迪斯小声地抱怨，却在几次踩脚中找到了点窍门，舞步也稍微规律了一些。希斯拉德脚背终于幸免于难逃过一劫。“当然是因为没有人，这样就不会被看到了。毕竟我们谁都不会跳。”  
“那从最开始就不要跳。”  
“可是你不是很开心吗？”  
这一次没有音乐，他们在无人的庭院之中，希斯拉德轻声哼着舞曲的旋律，两人一道在雪地上踩下他们的脚印。哈迪斯看见那些落下的雪花又缓缓地升起，知道是希斯拉德趁机搞的小把戏，雪花发着光，燃烧着细微的热度环绕在他们的身边，外套的下摆随着转身旋转的动作稍稍掀起，带着自由而快活的风。再转身时他们的步伐已经变得相当干净整洁，没有一丝的拖沓，在花园中流畅地配合着对方的步调起舞了。  
“你觉得今天怎么样？”  
“诸事不顺，糟糕透顶。”哈迪斯毫不客气。  
“那么——”希斯拉德转身的时候问他，“你还讨厌冬天吗？”  
他们的脚印从庭院的中央扩散开来，在雪地上留下一连串的暗色，临近结束时他们轻轻放开了彼此的手，各自后退一步礼节性地鞠躬。变幻的魔法在这时结束，抬起头时他们的面容又各自隐藏在了面具之下了。  
“真可惜。”希斯拉德笑道，“时间太短了。”  
“外面冷得要命，我可没那么多体温消耗在这里。”  
“……我当然不是指这个的时间。”哈迪斯看见友人摇了摇头，对他露出一个微笑，“不过今晚我确实很尽兴，只是脚背有点遭殃。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”哈迪斯不甘示弱地回击，“我的脚背也被你踩得不轻呢。”  
“那岂不是扯平？”希斯拉德背着手走在前面，两个人穿过偌大的庭院，来到落雪的长椅旁边。哈迪斯打了个响指，座位上的雪瞬间融化了，湿漉漉的椅子又变得干燥起来，隐约带着些温度。他们在椅子上坐下来，呼出了白色的雾气，半笑半恼着揉着自己的脚背，谴责起对方笨拙又滑稽的舞步。“下次绝对不会和你跳舞了。”哈迪斯笑着说，“不会再给你踩我的机会了！”  
希斯拉德笑了笑却没有说话，干脆地往长椅上一靠。亚马乌罗提的冬夜还是有些寒意，但不断降下的细雪带来了奇异的朦胧感，让人在沉醉于美景的同时逐渐忘却了身在寒冬。哈迪斯感觉手冻得有点发冷了，抬起来想哈气，希斯拉德却把自己的手握了过去，是温热的。  
“果然还是再研究一下如何做一个可以拎着取暖的东西吧……”希斯拉德嘀嘀咕咕地说，把握着哈迪斯的手放了下来，藏在自己的袖子里。“不过啊，哈迪斯。我真的觉得冬天好像也很不错啊。”  
庭院里的灯光温和地洒了下来，落在少年们的眼中。哈迪斯看向遥远的夜空，星河在深黑的天幕中缓缓地流动。璀璨的星光，隐约可以听见的来自远方的音乐和欢笑，落下的洁白的细雪……他深深地吸了一口气，鼻腔中满是清新的味道。  
好像确实如希斯拉德所说，他突然觉得冬天的寒冷似乎也并非那么地难熬。

几天后，阿尼德罗学院基础学部的办公室中，几个教授聚在一起谈论起前几天的舞会。其中一位抱着书本走进来的教授一边与同事们打着招呼，一边走到座位旁坐下。他的目光在书桌上扫了一圈，捏起了一张小小的卡片。“这是你们谁写的东西吗？”他扬起纸片问周围的人，却没有任何人给他回应，抱着满腹的疑问，他将这张纸片打开，看到了上面的字迹——  
非常感谢当年您的劝诫和教诲。抱歉不能亲自向您表达感谢。  
教授的眼睛眨了眨，突然意识到了什么，放下纸片的时候沉默了很久。但没有任何人注意到，在办公室窗户正对着的那棵树上有两个小小的影子。希斯拉德和哈迪斯目睹了全程，互相对视了一眼，然后手拉着手从树上跳了下来，他们的影子消失在了一片苍白之中。


End file.
